


How is this cute?

by oh_captain (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: One Shot Thing [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, still taking prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/oh_captain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison wants to go home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How is this cute?

Lydia grabbed Allison’s hand before Allison could go to her car.

"Are you going home?’ She asked, dragging her back. 

"Yes," Allison scowled. 

"No, Allison, come on," Lydia smiled. "It’s not that bad, it’s actually kind of cute!"

"How is a bad hair cut cute?" Allison gestured to her sheered hair. She’d done it when she was frustrated and instantly regretted it.

Lydia smiled wider. “Because it’s on you,” She said softly.

Allison looked down, and then back to Lydia, smile growing on her face, shy and small. “Are you flirting with me?”

Lydia smiled, self assured. “About time you picked up on it,” She said.

Allison’s smile grew. She took a step closer, and Lydia leaned forward so they were crowding into each others personal space.

"I’d guessed, but I’d been afraid to ask, in case you might back off," Allison admitted.

Lydia just leaned forward and kissed Allison, Allison smiled into it at first before kissing her back.

Someone wolf whistled and they parted quickly. They looked to each other.

"I’m still going home, you are welcome to come home with me," Allison stated.

Lydia laughed and laced their fingers together. “You win,” She said. “Maybe I can help with the… hair thing,” She waved vaguely.

Allison laugh and rolled her eyes, leading her to the car. 

**Author's Note:**

> still taking requests, comments are welcome,  
> my tumblr: ohcaptainstilinski.tumblr.com


End file.
